Empress
by RougePoppy
Summary: Llegada desde oriente a una tierra lejana para ser la futura emperatriz.
1. Chapter 1

-Su majestad, la hemos traído desde oriente. Habló complacido un hombre de barba abundante y negra.

-Háganla pasar-ordenó el rey. El jefe de la guardia real hizo una ceña para que se abrieran las puertas de la salón del trono. Una delicada figura se divisó en el marco de la puerta. Con un vestido tradicional de su hogar, un hanfu rojo de mangas largas y muy sueltas, hizo su entrada la joven de piel pálida y cabello sumamente negro adornado con varias horquillas doradas. Caminaba con la barbilla arriba intentando contener su nerviosismo. Detrás de ella iban dos de sus sirvientas.

-Me presento ante usted gran rey Gabriel-dijo la chica con suma serenidad mientras se arrodillaba y hacia una reverencia profunda como saludo. Las chicas que la seguían la ayudaron a ponerse de pie.

-Bienvenida. Espero que su viaje haya concluido sin ninguna complicación su alteza-saludo el rey

-Mi viaje fue venido con lo acordado.

Se formó en el monarca una sonrisa, y asintió.

-Espero que le gusten sus aposentos y que pronto pueda conocer a los príncipes.

-Espero lo mismo majestad.

-Lleven a ... ¿Que nombre escogió su alteza?

-Marinette-

-Acompañen a Marinette a sus aposentos.

Un sirviente del rey se adelantó a, y guío a la princesa y cruzaron un precioso jardín, lleno de flores.

-Va a llover-comentó la joven mirando al cielo. Solo consiguió que el hombre la mirará confundido

-Lo siento alteza pero es un precioso día soleado ¿Como sabe que va a llover?-

-Solo lo se-respondió la pelinegra.

Terminando de cruzar el jardín estaba un palacio, un poco más pequeño que el principal. Tenía muchas habitaciones y una estaba acondicionada para albergar a la princesa. Había un sinfín de criadas a su disposición en aquel lugar, era más abrumador que en su hogar.

Su habitación era la más grande de todo el inmueble y tenía incluido un vestidor repleto de Vestidos, zapatos, joyas, tiaras y listones.

-Es demasiado-susurró asombrada mirando cada rincón del vestidor.

-Será la esposa de un futuro Rey, esto es solo lo mejor de lo mejor. Su majestad quería que se sintiera a gusto-

-Estoy muy agradecida con su majestad.

-La dejaré descansar, le trasmitiré mi gratitud al rey.

El hombre hizo una ligera reverencia y dejó a la princesa en compañía de sus sirvientas.

-Ayúdenme a quitarme esto-pidió un poco cansada. Mientras rápidamente las chicas quitaban las horquillas de su cabello dejándolo completamente suelto.

-¿No esta nerviosa por conocer al príncipe Felix?-preguntó una de las sirvientas.

-No, desde siempre supe que podía pasar algo como esto. Terminar en una tierra alejada de mi hogar también es servirle a mi pueblo-explicó cortante-Tal vez haya tenido que cambiar mi nombre pero no olvides que sigo siendo hija de la dinastía Cheng.

-Si, lo siento alteza-dijo la chica inclinando su cabeza.

-Pueden irse, quiero descansar. Tomen una habitación junto a la mía, así estarán cerca de mi cuando las necesite- la chica se sintió mal después de escuchar los que había dicho, sonaba menos rudo en su cabeza.

-Si alteza Mei...Marinette.

Ambas chicas salieron de la habitación dejando sola a la princesa.

A quien iba a mentirle, interiormente estaba devastada, nunca vería a sus hermanos de nuevo; Estaba tan lejos de su casa que ni siquiera sabia con exactitud cuantos días había pasando en el mar, moría de nervios de ser prometida a alguien a quien terminara detestando. Pero sabía que cada sacrificio tenia una recompensa y no se refería a que algún día sería reina de ese lugar, su recompensa era aun mayor.

Era la primogénita del emperador de Yuan, pero su madre había sido una concubina que murió al darla a luz, así que no conocía mucho de ella excepto que era una ''mujer especial'' en palabras de su padre. Una mujer que en ocasiones podía ver más allá que cualquier otra persona, que sabía cosas que podrían pasar en un futuro cercano y ella supo que había heredado ese poder cuando vio los navíos del Rey Gabriel acercarse a su hogar.

Cuando los hombres se reunieron con su padre ella estaba presente, pudo ver cuando su padre se negó a mandarla con ellos y varios navíos con dotes como toda la sala se llenaba de de fuego y pudo escuchar los gritos desgarradores de la gente para luego caer desmayada, cuando despertó su padre parecía asustado y ella veía todo el salón con espanto. Le contó a su padre lo que había visto y entonces el le dijo que era un regalo de su madre.

Un trueno retumbo en el castillo y la lluvia comenzó a caer, se paró y corrió hasta la salida del palacio. Estaba lloviendo, le encantaba jugar en la lluvia, siguió brincando y danzando hasta que llego al jardín.

* * *

-Felix-gritó irritado un joven rubio de cabello desprolijo, con las mejillas llenas de barro, al igual que su ropa y sus botas-¿Donde estas?- volvió a preguntar al aire pero nadie contestó. Se había caído del caballo y su hermano mayor había seguido sin el, si su padre le veía sucio se enojaría bastante, sin mencionar que lo que había cazado se lo había llevado también su hermano.

Estaba muy enojado. lo único bueno es que ya estaba llegando a las cercanías del palacio. Pudo reconocer un claro donde había una vieja y pequeña casa de madera, había sido su fuerte en el juego con su hermano. Siguió caminando mientras las gotas se hacían cada vez mas gruesas, refunfuñaba molesto hasta que se dio cuenta de que había llegado al jardín y había una preciosa chica jugando en plena lluvia, con un estilo de vestido inusual y cabello negro bastante largo.

-¿Quien eres? preguntó el haciendo que ella volteara a verlo

-Lo siento, debí pedir permiso para venir al jardín- dijo ella mientras hacia una reverencia

-No, esta bien-dijo el nervioso-No hay necesidad de reverencias- ella obedeció y pudo mirarlo mejor. Y nuevamente sintió la sensación de estar dormida y ver al chico frente a ella con facciones maduras siendo coronado, antes de desmayarse otra vez.

* * *

Amigos yo se que tal vez esté fumada la historia pero, es porque vi un K-drama y termine soñando hasta con MLB espero que les guste, porque si va a seguir.


	2. Chapter 2

Despertó sobresaltada encontrándose a una multitud de mucamas a su alrededor. Despertó al día siguiente, muy de mañana y todas las mucamas cuidaron de ella con paños húmedos en su frente.

-Vuelvan a sus labores-pidió la Ama de llaves, una mujer mayor y de rostro amable. Que se acercó a la chica con una bandeja con su desayuno-Buenos días alteza,espero que su salud esté mejorando. Mi nombre es Marianne Lenoir y soy el ama de llaves de este palacio. Lo que usted necesite lo tendrá si me lo dice.

-Gracias-pronuncio débilmente.

-Estamos preparando su baño, y si desea puede elegir el vestido que más le guste. La mujer siguió hablando pero la mente de Marinette termino por dispersarse y no escuchar lo que Marianne decía-¿Entonces alteza que desea hacer?-

-¿Sabe como es el príncipe Felix?-preguntó la pelinegra ignorando la pregunta que antes le había hecho la mujer, cosa que la extraño un poco.

-Es muy apuesto. Tiene los ojos verdes y su cabello es rubio.

La pelinegra recordó al chico que vio ayer antes de desmayarse, sintió pena por no haberlo reconocido pero ¿Como podría hacerlo? si estaba lleno de lodo.

-Es bueno en esgrima, cabalgando. Es muy inteligente, no debe de sentirse nerviosa su alteza, pronto lo conocerá. Por ahora debería tomar el desayuno-

Marinette miró la bandeja, ahí se encontraban un cuchillo y un tenedor, pero para ella era algo muy extraño ya que nunca los había utilizado.

-No se como debería usarlos-admitió avergonzada

-No hay problema, puedo cortar su comida para que usted solo la tome ¿le parece bien?. La princesa solo asintió-Su majestad dijo que necesitará clases de gramática, literatura, caligrafía, ortografía, oratoria. Sin mencionar las lecciones de baile y etiqueta-informó la mujer.

-Parece que mi vida aquí será muy ocupada-suspiró la chica

-A las 11 vendrá su institutriz.

* * *

El rey mando a llamar a la señora Lenoir para que reportara como se encontraba la princesa. Después de explicarle que la salud de la chica estaba mejor y que en esos momentos estaba tomando lecciones salio de la reunión, preocupada del menú que se haría para la comida.

-Esperé-gritó agitado el príncipe Adrien quien se dirigió a ella y la detuvo se dirigió hacia Marianne-¿Como se encuentra ella?-parecía preocupado. La mujer antes de hablar se inclinó hacia el chico.

-Su alteza se encuentra mejor, aunque un poco aburrida me que le haría bien tener a alguien de su edad con quien charlar.

-¿Cree que pueda ir a verla?.

La mujer sonrió dulcemente

-Su alteza debería ver con sus propios ojos que la princesa se encuentra mejor, si eso lo tranquilizará.

-Lo haré, gracias-comentó el segundo príncipe despidiéndose con una reverencia informal. Caminó rápido hacia los aposentos de la princesa, cuando paso por le jardín no pudo evitar recordar el día anterior cuando la joven se desvaneció en medio de la lluvia.

-_Ayuda-gritó desesperado mientras se acercaba a la chica del suelo._ Varios_ guardias llegaron a toda prisa al jardín para socorrer al príncipe, y uno de ellos la cargó, y la llevó a los aposentos de la recién llegada. Adrien iba detrás bastante preocupado._

_Algunas criadas se apresuraron a abrir la puerta de la habitación de la chica._

_El bullicio hizo que las sirvientas que habían llegado con la pelinegra fueran directamente a la habitación encontrándose a su princesa siendo acostada en la cama inconsciente._

_-Princesa-grito una de ellas y corrió a su lado-¿Que sucedió?-preguntó asustada confrontando a todos en la habitación._

_-Ella solo se desmayó-dijo temeroso el príncipe._

_-Debería regresar al palacio del rey. Esperaremos a que ella despierte y le avisaremos-recomendó una criada pequeña y rubia de cabello corto. El príncipe solo asintió y salio de ahí dudoso._

Cuando llego al palacio de la princesa, ella se encontraba sentada en un sillón mirando hacia el techo, murmurando cosas ilegibles para el.

-Perdón por venir sin avisar, pero estaba preocupado por su alteza-saludo el ojiverde tomando por sorpresa a la chica que termino poniéndose de pie en un salto e inmediatamente hizo una reverencia

-Su alteza real. Estoy agradecida de que me ayudará a llegar a mis aposentos el día de que como futuro rey tiene mejores asuntos que preocuparse por mi.

El rubio se quedo quieto tratando de entender porque había dicho eso ella. Lo más seguro es que lo estuviera confundiendo con su hermano

-No, yo no...-intentó reparar el malentendido pero ella lo interrumpió

-Lamento mucho no haberlo reconocido ayer en el jardín, estoy muy apenada por eso pero estaba lleno de lodo así que también acepte mis disculpas por eso.

-No debe preocuparse por ese detalle-un momento de silencio se hizo notar-Ese vestido se ve muy bonito es usted.

La niña usaba un vestido blanco y con detalles azules en el corsé y con una falda esponjosa y larga. Marinette le dedicó una cálida y sincera sonrisa ante el cumplido y el el solo pudo sonrojarse al verla sonreír así.

-¿Como le fue con sus lecciones? Escuche que tiene una institutriz.

-Solo tuve una extensa platica con la señorita Bustier. Es una persona muy amable y comprensiva, las lecciones comenzaran mañana.

Una campana sonó causando un poco de nerviosismo en el rubio.

-Debo ir a la practica de esgrima si no llegaré tarde.

Ella se vio un poco desilusionada al ver que su agradable compañero debía de irse, el lo notó.

-Si no tiene nada mejor que hacer, tal vez pueda acompañarme.

-Estaré ''encontrada''-dijo entusiasmada

-Tal vez quiso decir ''Encantada''. Adrien rió divertido por el pequeño error en el vocabulario, ella terminó riendo también. Así ambos caminaron hacia una salón del palacio principal donde se llevaban a cabo las practicas privadas de esgrima de los príncipes. El caballerosamente abrió la puerta para que ella pudiera pasar.

Miraba asombrada las armaduras que estaban adornando la habitación. El rubio corrió atrás de una mampara bastante grande para cambiarse lo más rápido que pudo, para ponerse ropa más cómoda para la practica.

-Su majestad, que bueno que nos complace con su presencia. Pensamos que se había olvidado de la revancha que me prometió- Era un joven más alto que Adrien por una cabeza, su espalda claramente más ancha y sus ojos eran de un verde bastante hipnótico, su cabello igual de rubio que el menor pero su voz sonaba bastante irónica, cosa que no comprendía la pelinegra.

-Hoy si te voy a ganar-dijo listo El segundo príncipe con florete en mano. Apenas iba llegando el instructor cuando vio que ambos habían comenzado. El hombre suspiró con cansancio como si estuviera acostumbrado a esto. Ambos rubio siguieron hasta que Adrien cayó al piso y su hermano iba a dar la estocada final cuando sin darse cuenta Marinette se puso de pie y salio corriendo para interponerse entre el florete a el rubio menor.

-¡Como te atreves a tratar así a su alteza!-confronto enojada al rubio más alto que solo la miraba con una mezcla de extrañeza y diversión-¿Que le sucede? ¿Como puede comportarse así delante del príncipe Felix?.

-Debo agradecer su profunda preocupación mi hermano Adrien alteza. Pero creo que esta en un soy Felix.

Adrien estaba completamente rojo, no sabía si era vergüenza o enojo o incluso humillación, el solo se puso de pie y salio corriendo. Marinette estuvo a punto de salir detrás de el pero Felix la detuvo.

-No creo que se vea bien que la futura reina corra por los pasillos del palacio.

Un momento de reflexión le dio la razón al ojiverde.

-Lo siento-se limitó a decir con sus ojos azules fijos en el piso esquivando las orbes del primer príncipe.

-No lo sienta. Solo mientras no sea necesario no corra por los pasillos, el piso no tiene alfombra porque la están cambiando y se puede caer-ella alzó la mirada- Ya sabe como me llamo, pero yo no se por cual nombre debo llamarla.

-Esta bien si me llama solo Marinette.

-Entonces Marinette la escoltare de regreso a su palacio porque mi hermano al parecer se olvido de ese detalle- La pelinegra solo asintió, aunque se sentía extraña.

El iba un paso adelante de ella, era normal tenia las piernas más largas. Y así fue durante todo el camino, el aura que los envolvía era un poco incomoda y más cuando los sirvientes vieron que estaban caminando juntos.

-Hemos llegado-

-Debo agradecerle el amable gesto de acompañarme- se despidió ella entrando a su palacio. Suspiró abrumada, no todos los días se confunde a su futuro esposo con su futuro cuñado.


	3. Chapter 3

Tres años después...

-Un, dos,tres...un, dos tres...un, dos, tres.

Una mujer llevaba el ritmo de un baile mientras aplaudía en sintonia con la música y los pasos de la pareja que bailaba un vals. El quejido del hombre hizo que se detuvieran los músicos.

-Lo siento tanto Adrien-se disculpó la pelinegra sumamente apenada-Yo te dije que esto no era una buena idea. Natalie ¿Porque tengo que ser yo la que abra el baile?

-Porque la señorita Borjois esta enferma y usted como futura reina tiene la obligación de abrir el baile.

-Y si decimos que también me enfermé.

-¿Como puede pretender que mintamos con algo tan delicado como su salud?-la cuestiono alterada la rió ligeramente incomoda.

-Lamento ponerte en esta situación-se disculpo el rubio apenado tomando nuevamente la mano de su pareja de baile.

-No, no. No es tu culpa-suspiro la ojiazul-Sigamos ensayando.

-Es una muy buena idea, tomando en cuenta que mañana es el baile de cumpleaños del príncipe Adrien-comentó la mujer con su un tono enfático.

La música había regresado a aquel salón y ambos siguieron bailando. Marinette no se sentía del todo cómoda bailando con el rubio y no por el, claro estaba, si no que ocasionalmente ella sonreía demasiado y terminaba dejandose llevar por la cautivadora admosfera y olvidaba completamente que debía guardar la compostura. Ambos se había vuelto buenos amigos y ella se había resignado a ocultar lo que sentía por el, ya que sabía que finalmente estaría casada con Felix.

De todas las clases que le eran impartidas la que odiaba era baile, no entendía los pasos, no entendía el ritmo y ni hablar de las vueltas. ¿Porque todos bailaban igual? Sin mencionar que terminaba pisando pies a diestra y siniestra. Aun recordaba aquel día que bailó con Felix y el solo cerraba los ojos cada vez que ella lo pisaba. Y después de hora de baile por fin Natalie los hizo parar.

-Suficiente-dijo Natalie mirando el reloj en la pared-Esperemos que el vals salga mejor mañana en la fiesta-ella salio primero del salón dejándolos en compañía de los músicos.

-Yo espero lo mismo-respondió la pelinegra casi en un lamento

-Lo harás bien Marinette

Ella solo lo miró incrédula.

-Solo tu confías en ciegamente en las personas-suspiro la pelinegra, Adrien sonrió

-Al parecer solo confió ciegamente en ti- menciono en tono desenfadado-o en este caso en tus pies.

-Muy gracioso-se adelantó para evitar que viera que estaba sonrojada, en un principio sintió una extraña calidez al escucharlo decir que solo confiaba ciegamente en ella, pero al final solo estaba jugando.

Se dirigió a su palacio, estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos, recordando o al menos intentando repasar sus pasos en su mente una y otra que ni siquiera se dio cuenta por donde pisaba y termino tropezando con una roca en el jardín. Frustrada se quedo tendida en el piso y luego pataleo un par de veces, al final se dio por vencida y se quedo ahí en el piso.

-La futura reina en el piso ¿que dirá mi padre si te ve ahí?-preguntó el con un falso tono escandalizado

-Que pareciera que mi padre no es un emperador si no un campesino-Ella respondió sin dejar de ver el cielo, el se acercó más, casi agachándose a la altura de ella. Marinette solo se sentó en el piso.

-Eso suena como algo que definitivamente el diría. Pensé que habías tenido una de tus visiones, hasta que vi tus pies moverse por el aire.

Marinette lo miro apenada mientras se sonrojaba por la actitud infantil.

-Lo lamento, pero los pies me matan. Llevo horas bailando y están rojos y adoloridos.

-Dudo que lleves horas bailando, dirás llevas horas pisando los pies de mi hermano. Pero si yo el futuro rey sufrí eso y no me paso nada el no tendrá problema alguno, ahora cuéntame ¿Que haces en el piso en primer lugar?

-Me tropecé y caí-confesó avergonzada. Felix solo ladeaba su cabeza y le extendía la mano para poder ponerla de pie.

-Solo espero que no caigas mañana frente a toda la gente.

-Esperemos que tus buenos deseos se cumplan. Evitare pensar en la cantidad de gente que habrá mañana. Solo de imaginármelo se me quitaron las ganar de quejó la ojiazul-Bueno creo que debo irme

-Claro, te veré mañ ansioso por ver como bailarás.

Cuando Marinette llegó a sus aposentos las mucamas parecian alborotadas, cuchichiaban todas hasta que vieron llegar a la princesa.

-¿Que sucede?-preguntó cansada

-El principe trajo un regalo para usted, esta en su recamara-dijo la señora Marianne, la princes se apresuro a llegar a su habitación encontrandose un precioso vestido color azul cielo con moños en azul marino, lleno de olanes y delicados bordados.

-¡Es hermoso!-chilló

-Y esa no es la mejor parte-Rose una de sus sirvientas llegó con una caja y la abrio para que Marinette la obserbara-Una tiara nueva, es de oro con zafiros incrustados, era una corona estilo _**Volkskrone.**_

_**-**_¡Por Dios! Creo que ahora una gran parte de mi quiere que sea mañana.

-El principe Felix estará muy complacido de ver que le han fascinado los regalos.

* * *

Todo el personal del palacio estaban corriendo, de un lado al otro para dar los ultimos detalles. Todo debería estar perfecto para el cumpleaños 18 de su alteza, el principe Adrien.

Marinette habia pasado una hora repasando los pasos en su mente mientras sus sirvientas la ayudaban a a vestirse. Aun faltaba el cabello porque las ropas y el maquillaje ya estaban listos.

-Le haré un moño frances-comentó Marianne

-Lo que decidas hacer con mi cabello lo dejo enteramente en tus habilidosas manos.

Despues de peinarla le colocó la tiara.

-Esta preciosa-chilló Rose

-Gracias, sin ustedes hubiera hecho un desastre.

-Debe irse antes de que se le haga tarde princesa.

Marinette tomo las puntas de la falda del vestido pra poder moverme libremente y poder apresurarse a llegar al palacio principal. Había flores por todos lados los candelabros estaban relucientes. Y todo lucía impecable, hasta el piso se veía mas brillante. Estaba tan distraída obserbando todo que la respiración de alguien cerca e su cuello termino haciendola gritar de sorpresa. Una caracteristica y bien conocida risa comenzó a sonar.

-No pense que te asustarias-dijo entre risas

-Asustar de semejante manera a una dama no es divertido Adrien-dijo enojada la ojiazul

-Lo lamento-se disculpo sincero pero aun no dejaba de sonreir con las mejillas un poco enrojecidas. Pudo mirarlo bien, traía un traje color azul marino con una banda roja con plateado, y estaba peinado, Ella termino sonrojandose al obserbarlo.

-Cierto, Feliz Cumpleaños-dijo ella dandole un abrazo

-Gracias Marinette.

El principe respondio el abrazo que solo duro unos pocos segundos pero pudo sentir el agradable aroma de la chica.

-Por cierto te ves muy bella.

Ella solo mordio su labio. Estaba feliz, podía sentir las mariposas y estaba segura de que en ese preciso momento sus ojos azules estaban brillando de felicidad.

-Porfín los encuentro, padre los esta buscando. Los invitados ya estan llegando-interrumpio el principe mayor

-Si, debemos ir al salón principal- comentó el festejado

Los verdes orbes de Felix se posaron en la pelinegra que le sonrio amablemente.

-No deberias estar tan serio, es una fiesta- le comento Marinette con total naturalidad

-Creeme toda la semana no se ha escuchado otra cosa que no sea referente a este baile-Felix dirigio su mirada a ambos- Espero que hayan practicado lo suficiente.

-Haré mi mejor esfuerzo-respondio Marinette

-¿Por no pisarme?-pregunto Adrien Haciendo que Felix riera repentinamente. Algo extraño en el mayor, era raro que el principe Felix perdiera su seriedad, era extraño verlo reir.

El salón principal estaba repleto de gente. Mujeres con preciosos vestidos de diversos colores, en sus cabezas habia pequeñas diademas o tocados de plumas.

-Su alteza real en Principe Felix. Su alteza real el principe Adrien y la princesa Marinette-gritó el vocero anunciando la llegada de los jovenes. Los tres se quedaron estaticos ante sus presentaciones, porque aun no querian entrar. Los dos menores Saludaron Amablemente con sus manos en el aire a la multitud.

-Nos estan viendo-comentó la peliengra

-Siempre nos ven-solto Felix-Solo ignoralos si te hacen sentir incomoda-Le aconsejó para despues irse al balcón con su padre.

La musica comenzó a sonar lo que significaba que tendría que iniciar el primer baile. Pudo sentir como de los nervios sus manos comenzaban a sudar. Pudo ver como Adrien le extendia la mano para bajar las escaleras, ella la tomo dubitativa. No sabia si solo era por el nerviosismo o por tener al ojiverde frente a ella pero sentia como su corazon latía rapidamente.

Ya abajo y en el centro de todos el le soltó la mano e hizo una reverencia hacia ella, La ojiazul devolvio la reverencia gracilmente y la danza comenzó. Sus manos se juntaron mientras daban una vuelta y sus miradas se cruzaban.

-Nunca fui consciente de que ellos se veían tan bien juntos-comentó el rey a su hijo mayor que miraba la escena intrigado.

-Yo tampoco-repondio el principe.

El primer baile había terminado y no habia pisado a su compañero. Suspiro aliviada en medio de los aplausos de la multitud que se desgastaban en adular a la joven chica de cabellos negros y su inusual belleza.

-El baile estuvo maravilloso, agradezco que hayas aceptado suplir a la señorita Burgois.

-No podría negarme a hacerle un favor majestad, espero que haya sido de su agrado.

-Debo decir que me sorprende que esta vez no hayas pisado a nadie.

-Yo tambien estoy sorprendida-susurró apenada

-Felix, Tu no naciste sabiendo hacerlo. Marinette ni siquiera nacio en estas tierrra, es como si yo te pididera que aprendieras una danza del lugar de donde es ella-explico el rey tranquilamente mientras le daba un sorbo a su copa- ¿Marinette aun recuerdas como son las danzas de tu hogar?-La pelinegra pensó un monto y asintio-Bien, entonces deberías de bailar un dia de estos para mostrarnos.

-Estare encantada majestad.

El baile en gerenal fue esplendido, hubo comida, bebida y todo era para honrrar el cumpleaños del principe Adrien, la gente no pudo evitar hablar de aquel baile por al menos una semana.


	4. Chapter 4

Dos días habían pasado desde el baile y todos seguían tan fascinados con el que era de lo único que se hablaba. Cierta rubia estaba harta de escuchar a sus padres hablar del dichoso baile al que ella no habia podido asistir. Termino por encerrarse nuvamente en su habitación para abrir su correspondencia esperando no ver nada acerca del baile

_Para mi muy querida amiga Chloe_

_Espero que te encuentres mejor de tu resfriado, te extrañe tanto en el baile. No hubo joven alguna con la que pudiera tener las pláticas sobre las campesinas y nuevas ricas que fueron al palacio. Te perdiste de ver a Milene envuelta en un vestido que la hacía ver más gorda. Y que hablar de la que será nuestra futura reina, si no fuera porque está comprometida con su alteza el príncipe Felix diría que siente algo por su hermano el príncipe Adrien. Bailaron esplendorosamente y no hablar de su vestido. Dicen que ese vestido ha sido el más caro que se ha hecho hasta ahora para ella._

_¿Por cierto que llevaras para el almuerzo que tenemos el lunes con la princesa?_

_Espero verte pronto tu amiga Lila_

Al termina la arrugo molesta y la arrojo al piso

\- ¿Se encuentra bien señorita? -preguntó débil y asustada la sirvienta

\- ¿Como me voy a encontrar bien cuando mi futuro esposo bailo ''esplendorosamente'' con alguien que no soy yo? -preguntó colérica la rubia poniéndose de pie- Haz que preparen el carruaje y ayúdame a vestirme, iré al palacio.

-Pero aún no está del todo bien-soltó la chica que solo se ganó un regaño de la rubia

-Ya estoy bien, ¿Hoy es lunes? -gritó

-Si, señorita.

En los jardines del palacio ponían las mesas y sillas. Montaban los manteles y las charolas. Ponían los postres y los enormes para soles para evitar que el sol le diera a las jóvenes. Marinette llegó con un vestido verde agua con los hombros descubiertos y su falda plisada sin tanto vuelo. Se veía relajada, pero al mismo tiempo elegante y llevaba su cabello suelto.

-Princesa su sombrero-llegó corriendo sofocada Rose con el sobrero en mano, este era a juego con el vestido y tenía varias flores color rojo adornándolo. Marinette se agacho un poquito para que la niña rubia pudiera ponerlo.

-Gracias Rose. Las chicas no tardan mucho en llegar-suspiró la pelinegra. No era muy común que se reuniera con chicas de su edad así que estaba ansiosa. A algunas chicas ya las conocía a otras no tenía idea.

-Que puntual es su alteza-dijo llegando Alya, hija del Lord Cesaire señor de un enorme sembradío al sur de la cuidad.

-Creo que no podría ser impuntual si lo quisiera. Vivo muy cerca.

Ambas fueron las primeras en sentarse y platicar un poco sobre temas bastante banales. Una por una fueron llegando, Lila Rossi, Milene, Alix, Aurore y Sabrina. Todas pasaban el reto charlando.

-Se veía preciosa el día del cumpleaños del príncipe Adrien-comentó Milene

-Su vestido era divino-suspiro Aurore

-Muchas gracias, pero está bien si olvidamos un momento las formalidades mientras tenemos este almuerzo. Por favor solo díganme Marinette.

Las chicas intercambiaron miradas dudosas entre ellas.

-Su alteza es muy modesta- Chloe acababa de llegar sorprendiendo a Marinette ya que según el Rey estaba enferma.

-Chloe que sorpresa. Me alegra mucho que estés mejor.

Marinette se puso de pie y pidio una silla más que rápidamente trajeron y pusieron al lado de Lila. La rubia miraba con impaciencia a las sirvientas que apenas y traían sus platos y sus copas. Todas sentadas y tranquilas siguieron el hilo de la plática.

-¿Tu vivías en un lugar lejano? Preguntó tímidamente Milene , la princesa se quedó un momento pensativa.

-Cuando estaba en el barco para venir a aquí deje de contar los días del viaje cuando llevábamos 10 días. Así que supongo que está bastante lejos- explicó

-¿Y cómo era tu hogar?-esta vez la pelirroja fue la que cuestiono. Marinette observó como todas parecían bastante curiosas respecto a lo que iba a contar. Tanto que nunca se dio cuenta que alguien escuchaba la conversación detrás de los rosales, era Adrien que pasaba por ahí, pero decidió quedarse a escuchar cómo era la vida de Marinette antes de que llegara.

-El palacio imperial es enorme y hay estatuas de leones por todos lados. Pero no son muy parecidos a los leones que representan aquí. Para llegar al palacio hay que subir escalones, muchos escalones. Y dentro del palacio hay palacios más pequeños para las esposas del emperador y para sus hijos-se quedó un momento con los ojos cerrados, recordando como era vivir en aquel lugar- Hay más sirvientes de los que pueda memorizar tu mente. Y siempre está entrando gente nueva. La comida es deliciosa y no olvidemos los festivales. Creo que el año nuevo es mi favorito-suspiró con añoranza la pelinegra

-¿Extrañas todo eso?-Pregunto Lila Rossi esperando una respuesta más elaborada pero la pellirroja solo asintió con la cabeza-¿Y de dónde eres exactamente?

-Soy de Yuan. Un lugar al oriente.

\- Y muy al oriente. Aún recuerdo cuando acababas de llegar aquí hablabas y vestías extraño. Y ni siquiera podías usar cubiertos- Soltó Chloe mientras se abanicaba haciendo reír ligeramente a Sabrina y Lila haciéndola sentir expuesta y abochornada.

\- Lo único que recuerdo es ver la impresionante flota de barcos que llegaron-Mencionó Alya- Seguro que ni siquiera Chloe podría dar todo eso como dote. La pelinegra no dudo en sonreírle a su salvadora. La rubia solo hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-¿Y tenías muchas tiaras?- pregunto Milenne

-No usaba tiaras. En Yuan se usan las horquillas y las peinetas- explico.

Un ave voló cerca del rosal donde estaba Adrien haciéndolo estornudar causando que la conversación de las chicas se detuviera. Maldijo internamente y tuvo que salir. Todas se pusieron de Pie y saludaron.

-Lamento interrumpir. Me alegra ver que se diviertan-claramente nervioso- Espero que sigan disfrutando de su reunión, adiós.

Chloe corrió hacia el para seguirlo, los mismo hicieron Sabrina y Lila excusándose con la pelinegra. Marinette suspiró aliviada, la presencia de Chloe la ponía nerviosa e incómoda.

-Pueden ser lo suficientemente insoportables-comento la castaña dándole un sorbo a su té-No te sientas mal por sentirte aliviada de que se fueran, si no te gusta su presencia deberías decirle al Príncipe Felix.

-No creo que sea conveniente. Chloe debe estar molesta por algo solo no debo darle importancia.

-Eres demasiado buena-comentó Alya-Y eso esta excelente, pero a veces puede ser contraproducente. Serás reina algún día y aunque fueras una sirvienta o alguien del pueblo necesitas que te respeten- Marinette suspiro derrotada

-Mi padre siempre decía que alguien débil no sirve para ser rey-murmuró Marinette afligida.

-Que gracioso porque recuerdo que mi madre decía que una mala persona no sirve para la corona-soltó Felix deteniéndose al lado de Marinette- Señorita Cesaire su padre ya se va-comunico el rubio

-Alteza gracias-dijo la chica hacia el ojiverde haciendo una reverencia. La pelinegra se veía decepcionada al escuchar que su amiga se iría.

-Espero que me visites pronto-pidio la ojiazul tomando las manos de la castaña- Ha sido muy agradable poder platicar, la próxima vez debes contarme como es donde vives. Cuídate en tu viaje.

-Claro que sí, yo igual espero venir pronto. Le mandare una carta apenas llegue a mi casa. Felix pudo ver como a Marinette se le ilumino el rostro

\- ¿Me enviaras una carta a mí? ¿Puedo enviarte una de regreso? -pregunto entusiasmada

-Sera un placer que me escriba alteza, nos vemos pronto.

-Suerte en tu viaje-gritó la pelinegra con una enorme sonrisa. Felix no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente.

\- ¿Te agradó? - Ella asintió mientras sus ojos brillantes lo veían- ¿Quieres que se quede?

\- ¿Como? ¿Ella se puede quedar? -

-Si, aun no tienes dama de compañía y si ella acepta se puede quedar

-Si quiero-chillo la pelinegra de felicidad. Felix respiro profundamente para luego comenzar a correr hasta la puerta principal. Los sirvientes miraban extrañados a su futuro rey corriendo cual chiquillo, incluso Adrien pensó que estaba viendo mal. Por fin pudo llegar a donde los Cesaire abordaban su carruaje.

-Espere-pidio sin aire el ojiverde a aquel hombre.

-Alteza, ¿Que sucede? -preguntó el mayor dudoso

-Su hija-soltó aun ahogándose por no haber repuesto la respiración. Tomó mucho aire y se paró debidamente- Al parecer la señorita Alya tiene todas las características para ser dama de compañía de la princesa Marinette

-Eso sería un honor su alteza-chilló la castaña.

Adrien extrañado fue hasta donde estaba la pelinegra para preguntarle a donde se dirigía su hermano, ella también parecía confundida así que no pudo aclarar nada.

-Te veías muy animada acompañada de todas las chicas.

-Estaba animada. Fue diferente de un baile. Fua acogedor la mayor parte del tiempo-dijo mientras se quitaba el sombrero que ya le estorbaba después de llevarlo toda la tarde

Adrien rasco su nuca con nerviosismo.

-Me disculpo por como actuó Chloe contigo, lamento si te hizo sentir mal.

-Olvidemos eso ¿Sí?, prefiero recordar que hice nuevas amigas-sugirió optimista. Su mirada se quedó estática hacia un punto fijo donde se podía ver a Felix acercándose y detrás de el venia Alya- ¡Lo hizo! -gritó mientras dio un salto-Mira ella se quedará aquí.

Marinette salió corriendo y Adrien terminó siguiéndola, ambos pararon cuando estuvieron frente al mayor. La pelinegra no podía esconder su desbordante felicidad y por impulso abrazo a Feliz apretándolo un poco.

-¡Lo hiciste!-celebro la ojiazul. Felix solo sonrió y poso sus manos en los hombros de ella y hundió su nariz en el cabello negro de la joven.

Adrien por su parte decidido mirar hacia otra dirección, mirar aquella escena fue extraño e incómodo y pudo sentir como su estómago parecía tener un hueco. Siempre supo que Marinette se casaría con su hermano, pero nunca había sido tan consiente como hasta ahora en ese preciso momento


End file.
